The present disclosure relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a combined shoulder shrug and neck exercise machine.
Many athletes utilize weight lifting or weight training exercises to build strength and/or bulk, to prevent injury, or to improve overall condition and appearance. Typically, weight training exercises are performed with either exercise machines or free weights.
Free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion which utilize pure body leverage in performing the exercise. Oftentimes it is desirable to simulate the range of motion of free weights within the relatively controlled environment of an exercise machine.
Many exercise machines are typically focused to a specific muscle group. Focus on the specific muscle group is a key element of an exercise machine. Other exercise machines may permit a multiple of exercises for a multiple of muscle groups.